Saunter
by Ichigo Jam
Summary: ONESHOT [EdWin] Ed invited Winry for a walk and it seems like he’s not lucky when he’s on the way confessing Winry his feelings. Rated K for some… only some cursing by Ed.


Summary: ONESHOT EdWin Ed invited Winry for a walk and it seems like he's not lucky when he's on the way confessing Winry his feelings. Rated K+ for some… only some cursing by Ed.

Title: Saunter

Genre: Romance

Author: sculd

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist nor Ed and Winry.

A/N: _Italic-_Ed's thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thank you for all of those who read particularly to: **silver sliver**. the one and only person who reviewed my second fic: Pretense.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Win! Wanna go for a walk?" Ed asked Winry casually.

Winry gave him a bewildered look. "What for?"

"Uh.. well, its been quite a while since we last walked together.. so.. I was just wondering.." Ed explained as he scratched the back of his head.

Winry thought for a while. "Nothing really imperative things to do, so… Sure."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There was a deafening silence between the two as they were walking. They were both uncomfortable with it. Winry felt the urge for a conversation so she finally broke the silence.

"When are you two going to leave?" Winry snapped.

"Most probably, tomorrow," Ed replied typically.

"…" Winry unconsciously pasted a frown on her face which Ed was able to notice.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Winry stopped in front of a variety beautiful flowers. She picked some and created three bouquets. Ed was just there at her side looking a bit puzzled. As soon as Winry finished, she handed two of the bouquets to Ed.

"I don't need these," Ed exclaimed.

"Those are not for you, silly… let's visit 'them'." Winry said as she smiled at Ed.

"…"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ed finally realized what Winry was up to when they reached the graveyard. Winry took one bouquet from Ed. Ed placed the remaining bouquet on his hand on his mother's grave.

_Okaa-san…_

Winry motioned to the other direction where her parents' graves are. Ed walked behind her. Winry stooped in front of her parents' graves as she placed the bouquets on top.

_She had been carrying the pain for so long. She lost both her parents but still she carried on. She always acts so cheerful as if there's nothing wrong…If I could only stay…_

"Let's go!" Winry exclaimed as cheerful as ever.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Ed, when are you going to get taller?" Winry asked mockingly.

"Who are you calling so short that he can play hide and seek in a pile of sand!" Ed exclaimed angrily.

"That wasn't what I said," Winry clarified.

"Stop rubbing that issue 'coz I'm still growing!"

"…I'll wait for that day," Winry said as she smiled on Ed.

Fashback

"Because I don't like guys shorter than me" Winry says.

End Flashback

_So she'll be waiting for 'that' day huh? _Ed smiled as he gazed on Winry as they were walking. _She's not really that far from my height… just an inch or two maybe… I can grow tha-_

-BTTONG-

Ed fell on the ground flat on his face. He was tripped by a rock.

Winry giggled.

"What the hell! Shit that darn rock!" Ed started cursing the rock.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Unconsciously Edward and Winry were able to reach the tree where they usually played when they were still young.

"So the swing is still here," Ed said.

"Yup… it brings back memories…" Winry said sadly as a tear escaped her eye. Just then she felt strong arms around her.

"E-ed," Winry mumbled.

Ed looked on the other direction trying to suppress the pain and the guilt that he feels. He hates it when he sees Winry cry.

_Why?_ _It's because…_

Ed felt something damp on his chest. He heard Winry cried heavier.

_She's still crying,_

"Wai--ting-is---hard,--sca-ry----and--------pain--ful" Winry said under her breath.

A soft wind brushed against Ed's face.

"Waiting really is hard… but it's harder when you're the one away… away… Winry----I--I----- lightning and thunder o"

Winry looked up to Ed as she wiped her tears.

"Eh… what was that again? I wasn't able to hear you." Winry said.

"Nah, never mind" Ed exclaimed.

_Darn it…_ Ed looked up the sky and saw dark clouds.

Rain drops started to drip down.

"Let's go back now," Ed said as he took off his grip from Winry and headed back to the house.

"Wait Ed, what did you say a while ago?" Winry exclaimed as she followed Ed.

"Never mind," Ed said waving an arm.

"Oh come on Ed,"

"I said never mind that," Ed said as he continued walking

"But I didn't really hear it! Believe me," Winry exclaimed.

"Yeah I believe you… but just--just forget it okay,"

"Ed!"

_I wasn't able to say it to her today…or should I say, she wasn't able to hear it…darn it! anyway, I'll say it to her **again **someday… and I'll make sure that when that day comes… It wouldn't rain!_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

thank you for reading! okay, so how was it? let me know by sending me a review… please leave a review flames are accepted. i was a bit depressed when I received only one review on my second fic: Pretense… anyway please do inform me if you spotted any errors probably in grammar or spelling.

-sculd


End file.
